


Taking Care of the Captain

by linguisticallycunning



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 12:52:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13951941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linguisticallycunning/pseuds/linguisticallycunning
Summary: Captain Janeway's had a long week and is need of some TLC. If the EMH had a say (which he doesn't) he would recommend rest, but Seven has other ideas.





	Taking Care of the Captain

 

 

            There was a certain kind of darkness that crept in the corners late at night. It drew the tired eye to nothing save the lack of visible light. But it was unsettling nonetheless. Janeway blinked into the edges of her ready room. There was a stack of unread Padds still adorning her desk but they would have to wait. Seeing monsters in the shadows was a sign she needed sleep or save that, coffee. She usually chose the latter. But tonight she ached. She was worn out and too tired to pretend otherwise. 

            The first contact they’d made with the Trixcari had gone reasonably well. Despite Chakotay’s accidental flirtation with the captain of the guard. And despite Seven’s minor scuffle with a presumptive princeling. Initial rocky diplomacy aside, it had been a success. They had refilled their stores, Voyager had gotten a much needed overhaul, and shore leave rotations were due to begin with Alpha shift. A success. But then why couldn’t she relax and go home for the night? There was something about the exchange with the Trixcari queen and her high priestess. She couldn’t put her finger on it. But it wasn’t anything to worry about. Seven had been standing right next to Janeway at the time. Surely she’d have intervened if she felt something was amiss. Seven wasn’t known for her restraint as the princeling’s blackened eye could attest. But Seven had seemed fine. The tired captain shook her head, her red hair falling across her closed eyes. She pushed it back behind her ears and stood up from her desk. Her back was stiff and she arched it in an awkward stretch before moving towards the door.

           

            It was nearly midnight when she reached her quarters. She wanted a glass of wine and a hot bath. Something to make her unwind. But instead she found Seven waiting for her on the couch. Janeway walked towards her, a tremble in her step. She stopped short of the couch and sat heavily in the armchair perpendicular to Seven.

 

            “It is late,” the lanky blonde said implacably.

            “I’m sorry darling, the last minute adjustments for leave coupled with B’Lanna’s notes on all the modif-“

 

            Seven leaned forward and pressed her metal tipped index finger on Janeway’s lips. It effectively silenced the good captain. Janeway looked into the azure eyes before her and willingly relinquished control. Seven was quite skilled at taking the lead though their relationship was usually more evenly balanced. Tonight was all about taking care of Kathryn and Seven was not about to be remiss. She had been waiting two point three hours for her to come home.

 

            “You misunderstand, Kathryn,” Seven all but purred, “I was concerned you might be fatigued at this late hour.”

            “Is that all?” Janeway flirted back, her voice low and full of smoky intent. She was always amused at Seven’s endearing attempts to be more human.

 

            Seven opened her mouth as if to reply but instead leaned closer still, capturing the redhead’s lips and stealing her breath. Kathryn gasped into the kiss, returning it with vigor as Seven pulled her over to the couch. Janeway found herself in Seven’s lap. Meanwhile, Seven’s hands went to work quickly on the layers of the captain’s uniform, each piece she shed bringing her another step closer to Kathryn.

 

            The tunic fell first as Seven trailed kisses down Kathryn’s neck. Then she pulled back slightly and captured all four pips with her Borg hand. She placed them on the side table as Kathryn just watched.

 

            “I dislike hunting for them on the floor,” Seven said arching her ocular implant. Then, before any reply, she divested her captain of the grey turtleneck.

 

            Seven flushed at the sight of Kathryn astride her lap clad only in a lacy red bra. She was aching to rid her of the pants as well but she was in no actual hurry. She leaned forward and began to trace the edges of the lace with her tongue, enjoying the sharp intake of breath it caused. But when Kathryn reached for the hem of Seven’s nightshirt, the blonde stilled her hand. Instead, she wrapped both arms around Kathryn’s waist and stood up. Janeway’s legs instinctively wrapped around Seven. Her arms rested on Seven’s shoulders as she managed to kiss the full lips with such force that Seven almost dropped her. But Seven would never drop her. They reached the bed still wound together. Janeway dropped her feet to the floor but her knees buckled and she braced herself on Seven’s shoulders.

            Standing beside her Seven just stared down at her for a long moment. Kathryn was flushed all the way to her hairline. Her respiration was elevated and as Seven knelt down and pulled off Kathryn’s boots one at a time, it continued to rise. Then she unfastened the uniform pants. She ran her hands sensuously around Kathryn’s hips and all the way around her perfect ass before sliding away the stiff uniform pants. Kathryn now stood before her wearing only red lace. Seven stared until Kathryn’s grey eyes looked down, pinning Seven with hypnotic lust.

            The temptation to smother herself in her lover was too much and Seven caved, kissing and nipping at Kathryn’s inner thigh. She felt the Captain’s fingers grasping her shoulders as Kathryn’s whole body shuddered. Seven had pulled back the covers on the bed earlier, anticipating this moment precisely. She placed both hands on Kathryn’s hips and pushed her gently back onto the bed. Seven stood back, her eyes slowly following the line of the older woman’s curves as Kathryn slid further across the sheets. Seven’s mouth watered and she wasted no more time, pouncing with the grace and ferocity of a feral feline. For the second time that night, Kathryn’s breath was knocked away by the blonde goddess now covering every inch of her nearly naked body. Seven kissed her senseless, all conscious thought evaporating with each thrust of the blonde’s demanding tongue. Kathryn tried to release the captain, to cede that ultimate control that only Seven was ever witness. So she kissed Seven back hard enough for the blonde to wonder who was actually in control. Seven tried to swallow her own gasp but she could feel Kathryn smiling.

            Seven pulled back, breaking the kiss and meeting the blue-grey eyes with a broad smile of her own. Then she sat on her haunches and, without breaking eye contact, reached forward to slide the straps of the red bra, Seven’s favorite, off Kathryn’s arms. Squirming her arm around, Kathryn undid the clasp in the back and Seven pulled the bra free, tossing it to the floor.

            Kathryn again reached for the hem of Seven’s t-shirt but this time Seven caught both her wrists in response. She then shifted her weight forward and effectively pinned Kathryn’s arms above her head.

            “Resistance is futile. Darling,” Seven declared hovering just above her.

            It was Kathryn’s turn to raise an eyebrow. Seven knew it was for show though. Knew Kathryn was more than a little aroused, especially her heart rate continued to increase exponentially. Seven played her trump card just in case though.

            “Just let me take care of you, Kathryn. Please,” Seven’s eyes crackled in the half light.

           

            It was a hard request for Kathryn to acquiesce to given how much she wanted to return Seven’s touch. But she could never say no to that please. It was her Achilles heel and Seven knew it. She nodded, her eyes darkening, and Seven released the hold on her wrists. Then with a rush Seven began to kiss her way down, beginning at Kathryn’s hairline.

 

            “I love you,” she whispered as she nuzzled her ear before nipping lightly down Kathryn’s neck.

 

            Kathryn was overwhelmed already. Seven always knew just what she needed. The combination of her enhanced senses gave her an advantage but it was her intuition about Kathryn that was always the redhead’s undoing . And as Seven reached her breasts, Kathryn let loose a sound between a wail and a moan. Encouraged, Seven continued on her path, circling a pink and pebbled nipple with her tongue before drawing it into her mouth. She raked her teeth alternately with her tongue as Kathryn’s back arched sharply.

            Seven felt Kathryn’s fingers run through her hair, tangling gently against her scalp. Seven moved to the other breast as Kathryn grew ever more vocal.

 

            “Oh Sevennnn,” she moaned. “Don’t stop. Please. Don-“

 

            Seven’s hands had moved to Kathryn’s hips and she slid her Borg hand slowly across Kathryn’s stomach to rest just at the apex of the red lace panties. As Kathryn’s hips began to buck, Seven grazed her teeth over the reddened nipple once more. Then she continued kissing a path down, not stopping until she reached her own hand, planting a final kiss where here fingers had just been. Kathryn moaned then whimpered as she felt Seven sit back once more.

            The loss of contact was brief, just long enough for Seven to hook her thumbs on the lace and slowly pull the dampened silk all the way down Kathryn’s slender, muscled legs. She tossed them in the same vicinity of the bra. Then she took advantage of her position sitting between Kathryn’s inviting legs and planted a kiss on her ankle then her knee. Kathryn growled into a moan and wantonly spread her legs more. Seven began to alternate legs as she slowly moved higher up, leaving a line of tiny hickies in her wake.

            By the time Seven reached that sweetest spot on Kathryn’s inner thigh, so close, close enough for her breath to be a caress, the redhead had reached her limit. Her dripping sex was aching for Seven and the blonde was still teasing!

            Seven’s breath drew much closer and Kathryn felt herself being parted, spread as Seven’s tongue began to lash at her. Kathryn lost any semblance of control, casting her head back and howling when Seven circled her clit. But Seven was just getting started.

            She knew Kathryn was close. Seven thrust her tongue into Kathryn and felt her start to convulse. She repeated the action allowing Kathryn to buck harder and harder into her face. Then she switched tactics again swirling her tongue back upwards and drawing her clit all the way into her lips.

            Kathryn squealed. And growled. And then Seven was inside her, two fingers twisted together. She elicited another growl before spreading her fingers apart and thrusting in earnest. Her captain moaned beneath her and Seven relinquished the sexual torture she’d been doling out. She drew her tongue around Kathryn’s clit and began to thrum back and forth, matching the rhythm of her fucking fingers. Kathryn cried out, teetering, just on the edge, when Seven drew her fingers back. Before she could protest, Seven added a third finger and Kathryn thought no more. Stars exploded before her in washes of colors she couldn’t describe. Seven fucked her and the slate was wiped clean. Every color was new. Every emotion raw. Kathryn cried out, moaning Seven’s name incoherently.

           Seven looked up at her Kathryn, head cast back, eyes closed, chest heaving. She licked her lips and smiled, waiting for those not quite sated grey eyes to find her. And when they did, Seven knew she had to wipe away the smirk that went with that look. Seven had never withdrawn her fingers and as she shifted them, Kathryn’s eyes grew wide, the smirk fading into a lusty moan. Seven moved up until her body was completely covering Kathryn’s and kissed the moaning mouth beneath her. She then turned her attention to making Kathryn cum as much as possible. Seven’s thumb had replaced her lips and she was thrusting her fingers to meet Kathryn’s canting hips. Her eyes met Kathryn’s again and she held the gaze as she pushed Kathryn over the edge. Kathryn was undone but her eyes never left Seven’s azure gaze.

           That was not good enough for Seven. She wanted Kathryn to let it all go. There was still an element of command there, a tinge of control. So Seven had to be merciless. She wrapped her free arm around Kathryn and reversed their positions. Kathryn’s eyes gleamed with a chance to touch Seven but that was not to be.

          “Turn around,” Seven commanded and Kathryn complied. She shifted around until she was lying on her back flush against Seven. She could feel the thin, filmy cotton of Seven’s t-shirt sticking to her back. Seven’s nipples pressed into her as she felt strong fingers sinking once again between her legs. Seven’s borg hand wrapped around her breast and she shuddered. Seven’s metal-tipped fingers captured her nipple as she entered her again. Kathryn bucked and canted against Seven’s leg, finally out of control. And Seven was relentless bringing her up again and again until she collapsed onto soaked sheets cradled in Seven’s strong arms.

 

            “You’re incredible,” she managed, still gasping for a full breath. Tears ran down her cheeks but she hadn’t shed them.

 

            Seven inhaled the flowery, smoky musk of Kathryn’s hair. It was a scent unique and Seven inhaled as if it was the first time. She shivered and drew her teary captain closer.

 

            “I love you, Seven of Mine,” the sated redhead whispered.

            “I love you too, Kathryn my Captain,” Seven purred back.

           

 

 

* * *

 

           

            Shore leave had started well for Captain Janeway, the redhead thought to herself lying in bed next to Seven. Actual shore leave wouldn’t begin until 08:00, a whopping three hours away. Janeway was starting to fall asleep finally. Seven had replicated them a very late dinner or early breakfast of pancakes and bacon before replicating fresh sheets and fixing the bed.

            Janeway had never felt so throughly taken care of and what was more was that she let Seven do it. She hadn’t fought her or pretended she was ok. She hadn’t even insisted on reciprocating, as much as she ached to touch Seven. She knew Seven drew great pleasure from making Kathryn scream. She also knew her implants were sometimes just too sensitive to be pleasurable. Hard as it was to restrain herself, she managed knowing she would get Seven back soon enough. But for now she was yawning and Seven was sleeping, looking angelic and inviting. Kathryn found herself sinking into the bed more, entangling her limbs with Seven and kissing her lightly on the lips. Sleep was pouring in now and the last fleeting thought she had was there was still something off with the Trixcari. She fell asleep still pondering.

 

            Seven rose before her the next morning. There was fresh coffee waiting on the table. Seven had replicated the beans and actually brewed the coffee. The aroma was almost as intoxicating as the sight of Seven herself. She was still clad in the thin nightshirt that stopped just below the round of her ass. The material, though loose, was somehow more revealing than her catsuits. She was reading a Padd when Kathryn emerged from the bedroom still looking freshly fucked. Seven blushed at the thoughts it brought to mind but Kathryn was not awake enough to notice.

 

            “Morning beautiful,” Kathryn said, leaning down to kiss Seven before snatching the mug of coffee off the counter. “And thank you,” she said inhaling the bitter aroma.

 

            “It was nice of you to give the Commander the first half of shore leave, I do not mind remaining aboard Voyager,” Seven said sipping at a pink tinged nutritional supplement. 

 

            “Well, maybe not nice, but I think he thought so,” she smiled as the coffee began to hit its mark. “Really I just wanted to make sure we had a few days all to ourselves and this was the best way to manipulate that.”

 

            “Ever crafty, my Kathryn,” Seven smiled, placing the Padd down on the table.

 

            “Actually there’s been something nagging at me about our meeting with the Trixcari queen and the high priestess. I can’t put my finger on it but I feel like I missed something.”

 

            Seven smiled again but this time there was a mischievous glint dancing across the azure.

 

             “You mean the queen and her consort?”

 

            Kathryn’s eyes flashed a dangerous slate-grey at Seven but the blonde was unfazed. She was actually smirking as she watched her lover work it out. Kathryn squinted her eyes in thought before her jaw began to drop. It was a small twitch of the muscles really but it was enough for Seven to notice. She took pity then and decided to help Kathryn fill in the blanks. Seven couldn’t help what had already happened.

 

            “By Trixcari custom, the ambulation around the flames of their sacred fire signifies a bonding.”

 

            “Bonding,” the Captain’s eyebrows we’re reaching for her hairline, “you mean we’re like, engaged now, or something?”

 

            “Actually, in the domain of the Trixcari we are married. The Queen told the high priestess that she wasn’t sure who she was more jealous but that we should use her southern palace if we wanted a proper Trixcaren honeymoon.”

 

            “Married?!” Kathryn’s eyes were wide and her nostrils flared.

 

            Seven was beginning to get a little unsettled by this reaction. Did Kathryn not want to be married to her?

 

            “Well Seven, this is it.”

 

Seven’s heart started to pound. Kathryn sounded so finite. So angry. Seven closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. When she opened them again she found Kathryn kneeling before her chair.

 

            “I guess we should make it official then, Seven-will you marry me for real?”

 

            Seven was so relieved she forgot to answer. Instead she leaned forward and kissed Kathryn hard enough to make both their toes curl. They tumbled to the floor in a heap of giggles. Kathryn saw an opening and quickly pinned Seven on her back.

 

            “Now Seven, I do believe I owe you one,” Kathryn smiled wolfishly. And before Seven could respond Kathryn pinned her arms.

 

            “Are you not due on the bridge,” Seven asked feigning innocence, her flushed cheeks giving her away.

 

            “Not for another 1.4 hours,” Kathryn smirked.

 

 

 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second J/7 and has just the wisp of a plot. Any comments are appreciated and kudos are always great. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
